


Glaze

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Sugar High [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance Hunter, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Scis and Spies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: While the girls are away on a date of their own, Fitz and Hunter find a way to pass the time.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Series: Sugar High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884139
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Glaze

Fitz was unfairly hot. Hunter had noticed that first, the bright blue eyes, the accent, the hands. God, Hunter could write soliloquys about Leo Fitz’s  _ hands _ , the way they moved, the way they held tools precisely, the way they felt against Hunter’s skin. Even on his bad days, hands tremoring, unsteady and unsure, those hands were warm, and kind, and made Hunter feel worth something. Fitz was unfairly hot, especially when he was working, and he chewed on his lip, and tapped fingers against the workbench, sketched out designs and then flipped his pencil around to erase them. Hunter was banned from the lab, not just by Fitz but by Jemma and Bobbi as well, because he was quote unquote  handsy and distracting. 

So, technically, he wasn’t supposed to be in the lab, but Fitz hadn’t come to dinner. Jemma and Bobbi were off having their own couple night, separate from the group, as they often did. Sometimes they needed that, to pair off and just enjoy a single person for the night. Hunter didn’t mind because it meant that he got Fitz all to himself without having to share him. 

He’d discarded the cardigan he’d left the rooms in that morning, it hanging loosely over the back of a chair nearby, and he’d rolled up his sleeves to his elbow. Hunter ached to run his tongue up the muscles of his forearms as he worked. He hadn’t even noticed Hunter standing in the threshold on the lab for several minutes, which spoke to the depth of his focus, but Hunter was hungry, and horny, and wanted Fitz to pay attention to him. 

Technically speaking, he hadn’t broken the rules yet, as they had established there was an area in the lab Hunter was allowed to enter in case he needed something, in order to get their attention. He had not yet crossed that line yet. 

He was fucking about to , though, when Fitz leaned into one of the work table lamps, and it cast a dramatic shadow over his face.

“ Holy shit,” he breathed out. “Jesus, are you kidding me?”

Fitz looked up at the sound of Hunter’s voice finally , and smiled at him.

“ Hey,” Fitz said. “Didn ’t realize you were there. Are – are you going to come in, or just linger outside?”

“ I was trying not to break the rules.”

“You ’re listening to the rules? What kind of nonsense is that? Who are you?”

Fitz  crooked her finger towards him and then gestured to the  spot in front of him.

“I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself there,”  Hunter warned.

“Darling, come here.”

Hunter crossed the invisible line and  over to Fitz. He caught Hunter around the waist as soon as he was close enough and reeled him in close.

“I haven’t seen enough of you recently,” Fitz said, mouth going for Hunter’s neck immediately. He had an obsession, always just a hair from leaving hickeys all over Hunter, claiming him. He had the first time they’d had sex, little marks which healed in a day or two left down Hunter’s neck and chest, even a couple along his hips and thighs. Bobbi had stared at Hunter the next day, and told Fitz to cool it with the marks. Hunter didn’t mind, personally. “I missed you, the way you taste, the way you sound, the way you move against me.”

“You just want to leave marks on me while Bobbi’s not here to tell you no.”

“Yes.”

“Good. I want them.”

Hunter let Fitz latch onto his neck, pushing the collar of his t-shirt over to get to his collarbone. Fitz gripped Hunter’s hips and pressed him into the lab table. 

“You’re so good,” Hunter whimpered. “Fuck, Fitz.”

Fitz groaned into Hunter’s skin, hips coming forward to rut against Hunter’s. This is exactly why Hunter wasn’t allowed in the lab, because they’d been caught too many times on the edge of fucking. The last time, before the rule was established, Hunter had had Fitz on his knees, sucking him off enthusiastically.

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” Bobbi had scolded. “No more touching in the lab.”

Well, Bobbi wasn’t here, Hunter thought. It was Fitz and Hunter here, and if Hunter wanted Fitz against the table, and Fitz agreed, then Hunter was going to take him against the table, and Bobbi wasn’t here to tell him no. 

Fitz seemed to agree, crowding him closer to the table, the edge of it pressing into Hunter’s lower back delightfully. 

“Love,” Hunter whimpered, sliding his hands up Fitz’s sides and into his hair, holding his head closer to him. “Don’t stop.”

Fitz hummed, nipping at the jut of his collarbone.  He followed it with his tongue, lavishing the spot slowly, leaving Hunter’s knees weak. They hadn’t really gotten a night alone in weeks, or longer, always interrupted or joined by the girls. Hunter’s attention had been on Jemma a majority of the time since he’d come  back from his last undercover mission. Fitz, similarly, had been consumed with Bobbi, and it hadn’t left them enough time to be alone together.

“God, I missed you,” Hunter managed.

“I’ve been right here,” Fitz said. “ I’m always right here when you want me.”

Hunter ran his hands over Fitz's back, feeling the  muscles underneath his hands, the ridge of his shoulder blades and then his ribs, all the way down to his hips. 

“ We should take this somewhere private,” Hunter said. “Or else Bobbi will punish us both for breaking the rules.”

“It would be worth it. Besides, I know what  you and Jemma got up to in here.”

“That was her idea.”

“And were the videos her idea, too?”

“They were a polite request, and our lovely Jemma was happy to fulfill my request before she went undercover with the  skeez . The contents of said videos were entirely her idea, however.”

“Was it?” Fitz asked, skimming his fingers down Hunter’s sides and then pushed up under his t-shirt to rest flat palms against his skin. “I heard you kept one.”

“I did,” Hunter said. Fitz sucked on his neck again, right on that sensitive part of his skin that drove him crazy. “I keep all of your videos.”

“You do? Are they encrypted?” Fitz asked, pulling away.

“No,” Hunter said.

“Hunter, that’s unsafe.”

“They’re in a folder under a code word buried deep in my phone, it’s fine.”

Fitz chuckled.

“What’s my code, then, Hunter?”

“You are Glazed Donuts, because you tasted like glaze when you kissed me the first time. Jemma thought it’s because cum and glaze have the same consistency.”

Fitz laughed and licked along the underside of Hunter’s jaw. A chill ran through Hunter, and he tipped his head back to give him more room.

“You’ve never sent me a video,” Fitz said. “Why is that?”

“You don’t ever leave base long enough for me to need to.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want one.”

“Let’s go make one, then,” Hunter said.

Fitz looked up at Hunter with bright, excited eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you want a video to save? Let’s go make one.”

“Yes, please,” Fitz whispered out, and then he looked at the lab, his work abandoned. “I’ll take care of that later. I need you now.”

Hunter slid his hand through Fitz’s and started walking them out of the lab, but paused before turning towards the elevators. Instead, he smiled at Fitz over his shoulder, and headed towards the stairs at the opposite end.

“Where are we going?” Fitz asked.

“I know a place.”

“Are we not going to our bedroom?”

“Mmmm, boring. We fuck in the bedroom all the time, almost exclusively. I have a much better idea, because if you’re recording this, it’s going to be one hell of a show.”

Fitz made an interested noise, and let Hunter lead him by the hand down the hall and into the stairwell. Most of the agents avoided the stairs, since it was a multi-floored base underground, and everything had a tendency to be on the exact opposite side of the base than you were on. Everyone used the elevator system, and the stairwells were left empty. 

“Hunter,” Fitz said softly, “what are we doing?”

“Come and find out,” Hunter said, still leading. Fitz didn’t resist as Hunter led him down a few more floors to the very bottom of the stairwell to where the boiler room entrance was. There was enough of a gap in the landing where they could have some fun, and enough lighting for it to be a good video. There was also an elevator exit here but only Fitz had ever come down this far. 

“Are you sure?”

“Are  _ you _ ?”

Fitz nodded, and Hunter pressed him into the wall, latching his mouth on Fitz’s neck this time.

“Oh,” Fitz moaned quietly. “Good, good start.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, of course.” He gripped the front of Hunter’s shirt to keep him close. “I love you.”

“Oh, baby,” Hunter cooed, “I love you, too.”

“How do you want this?” 

“Since there’s nothing to prop the phone up on, I’ll have to hold it, so, you think you can hold me up that long, baby?”

Fitz leaned down, and swept Hunter off his feet, wrapping his legs around his waist and supporting him easily. 

“God, you’re hot,” Hunter whispered out.

“I build planes, Hunter. You think I can’t lift my boyfriend?” Fitz said, setting him down just to drag his shirt up and over his head. He kissed Hunter’s bare chest, running his hands up over his skin. “Naked?”

“Naked,” Hunter agreed, and Fitz made quick work of his jeans and boxers, tossing them into a heap next to them with Hunter’s shoes. Hunter was already hard, straining to be touched, but Fitz seemed content on leaving him untouched. “You too.”

Hunter reached out, but Fitz was quicker, unbuttoning his shirt quickly. He delighted to watch Fitz’s skin revealed, and put his hand on Fitz’s sternum, stroking his thumb over his skin. 

“You’re adorable,” Fitz said, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re going to let me fuck you in a stairwell where anyone else could walk in, but you still touch me like we’re going to make love in a romantically lit bedroom.”

“Every time with you is perfect,” Hunter said dreamily, “and I want to make you feel special, even if it is in a stairwell next to a boiler room.”

Fitz kissed his collarbone just as gently as Hunter had touched him. 

“We don’t have any lube,” Fitz said suddenly. Hunter laughed, and leaned down to rummage in his pants pocket and took out the tiny travel lube he’d grabbed. “Seriously?”

“I’m ever hopeful that you’ll let me fuck you in the lab,” Hunter said. 

“And if I didn’t? If I just wanted to get dinner?”

“Then, it would have sat in my pocket until we got back to the rooms. It’s the size and shape of a  Chapstick tube anyway, no harm done.”

“Didn’t know you were such a boy scout,” Fitz said, taking the tube from Hunter anyway. 

“Not a boy scout, just a spy, you know, always better to be prepared.”

“Of course. You never know when you’re going to have to fuck your way out of a situation,” Fitz teased, wiggling the lube at Hunter.

“Fucked my way into a lot of situations, had to learn how to fuck my own out,” he confirmed. Fitz had him lean into the wall with his ass facing the hallway so he could slick his fingers and work him open. “Fuck, I missed this.”

Fitz kissed his shoulder, intentionally curling his fingers on his next push in so he didn’t touch Hunter’s prostate. Hunter whined, pressing back into Fitz’s hand. 

“Mmm, can’t have you coming before I get inside of you,” Fitz said as explanation, stretching and scissoring his fingers until he was satisfied.

“Like I’d come that quick.”

“It’s happened before,” Fitz said.

“Once!”

“Mmm, sure.” Satisfied, he turned Hunter around and pressed him into the wall. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I should be asking you that, mister. I’ve sent you plenty of videos of me naked. This is your first, not mine.”

“Fair point,” Fitz conceded. He leaned in and kissed Hunter, long and slow, sliding his hands down his ribcage, the dip of his waist, his hips, his ass, and finally the back of his thighs. Finally, he hiked Hunter back up the wall, settling him with his legs wrapped around his waist, most of his weight leaned back against the wall to give him the proper angle.  “ God, you’re perfect, baby. You’re so good.”

He pushed into  Hunter slowly, kissing along his jaw and speaking into his skin.

Hunter shifted the phone in his hand and  opened the camera to start recording. 

“Hey, want to send the girls a tease?” Hunter asked. Fitz turned his head towards the camera and  kissed Hunter’s jaw for the photo. Hunter sent it to the girls in their group chat with the  caption  _ bet you can’t find us _ .

“Perfect,” Fitz groaned.

Bobbi's response came almost immediately, popping up across the top of the screen while Hunter started the video recording.

_ I see those marks _ , she said. Fitz grinned, ducked his head down, and intentionally sucked a bruise into the jut of Hunter’s collarbone while he started to move inside Hunter, shallow thrusts that weren’t quite enough yet. He dropped his head back and moaned easily, letting his voice fill the landing space. It was so easy to enjoy this, enjoy how Fitz moved, the ache at first still pleasurable before the real sparks started. 

With the way he was leaned back against the wall, phone in one hand, the other holding onto Fitz’s shoulder, he couldn’t reach for his aching cock, left lonely and untouched between them. Fitz was busy holding him up to do anything about it either, but fuck, he wanted Fitz’s hand wrapped around his cock while he fucked him into the wall. He whined, trying to push against Fitz to get him deeper, and Fitz intentionally bit into his neck as punishment.

“God, you’re hot,” Fitz whimpered into Hunter’s skin. “You’re so hot, I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Hunter said in a whisper. 

Fitz kissed him soft, fucking into him with all the care in the world.

“Give me it harder,” Hunter said. “I want to feel you for the rest of the night.”

“Do you?” Fitz teased, pulling out until only his tip was inside of Hunter, a sneaky smile on his face.

“Please,” he said.

“Mmm, what was that? I can’t hear you.”

“Please, Fitz, fuck me hard. Leave bruises on me. Mark me as yours,” Hunter pleaded louder, letting the desperation into his voice. The pleasure was simmering in his gut, a low boil. He wanted so much more. Since he saw Fitz in the lab, that light over his face, his cock had been interested, half hard. He was desperate, and he wanted Fitz to know how badly he wanted him. 

“Do you deserve it?” Fitz asked. “Are you a good enough boy?”

“Yes, please,” Hunter whined. “I’ve been a good boy.”

“You have, huh?”

Hunter nodded.

“You’re lucky,” Fitz said, and he thrust into Hunter hard and fast, drawing a long, stuttering moan from him. “You’ve been a very good boy, and I’m happy to give you what you want.”

“Thank you,” Hunter whimpered. “You’re so good to me.”

Hunter curled his hand into Fitz’s hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him closer for a kiss as Fitz moved faster, harder. He muffled his moans into Fitz’s mouth, taking whatever Fitz wanted to give him. 

“That good, baby boy?” Fitz groaned, trailing kisses over Hunter’s jaw and neck, heading for his shoulder. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Hunter cried. “God, yes.”

Fitz sucked a mark into Hunter’s chest, just below his collarbone. 

“Fucking hell, Fitz,  _ h _ _ arder _ !”

He complied, pressing Hunter harder against the wall. Hunter glanced at the phone to make sure they were in frame, and Fitz slipped his hand up from Hunter’s thigh to his chin, drawing his attention back to him.

“Eyes here,” Fitz said. 

“Yes, sir,” Hunter whimpered. He kept his eyes on Fitz as instructed. “Am I good enough to ask you to touch my cock?”

“Mmm, you are. Keep your eyes here, though.”

“I will,” he promised.

“My good boy,” Fitz praised, his hand slipping slowly down his throat, touching the marks he’d left against Hunter’s collar, over the plane of his chest, stopping to flick over Hunter’s nipple. Hunter moaned, keeping his eyes on Fitz’s, even though he wanted to watch Fitz’s hand on its journey. He spread his fingers out over Hunter’s stomach, feeling the muscles underneath his hand, and then, finally, thankfully, blessedly, wrapped around Hunter’s cock.

Hunter kept his eyes on Fitz, but moaned, trying not to tip his head back and disobey.

“Good boy,” Fitz said, stroking slowly. “You’re such a good boy for me, baby boy. I’m so proud of you.”

Hunter keened as Fitz thrust into his prostate directly with his next slow, squeezing stroke of his cock, repeatedly, over and over again. 

“You feel so good around me, you know. So good. You’re so warm, and tight, just the way I like.”

Hunter’s hand in Fitz’s hair tightened. 

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Fitz teased. “Does that feel good? You like being praised for being good for me?”

Fitz moved his hand faster.

“Let me hear you, Lance. I want to hear you when you come.”

“Oh, you will,” Hunter promised. “I’m so close, Leo. You make me feel so good.”

“I do,” Fitz agreed. “Come on, then, love. Come for me.”

He almost said make me, almost challenged Fitz, except that Fitz slammed into him just right, and slipped his hand around the head of Hunter’s cock, and licked a trail up his chest. It was enough, finally pushing Hunter over the edge. Fitz lifted him off the wall entirely, holding Hunter up with one arm while he kept himself up with his thighs wrapped around his waist. 

“Fitz,” he moaned, unable to keep himself upright, falling into Fitz’s embrace as he came. It was the only word he could remember, said like a prayer. “ _ Oh Fitz _ .”

He left stripes of cum over Fitz’s chest, his cock pressed between them. With the sound of Hunter’s orgasm, and the way he clenched around him, Fitz followed him, pressing Hunter closer, burying himself as deep as he could. Sometimes, when Fitz came, his mother’s tongue came out, slipping into Gaelic. It wasn’t often. It was soft, usually, after a long lead-up of pleasure. Usually, it was after Bobbi or Hunter had teased him for an hour or so, or when Jemma made love to him.

He slipped into Gaelic, but Hunter could still recognize  _ Oh god _ and his name in any language.

When they settled, Fitz leaned him back against the wall, resting his weight against Hunter, breathing.

“Holy shit,” Fitz breathed out. Hunter stopped the recording, and let his arm, aching slightly but a good ache, fall to Fitz’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“I’m so good, baby.”

He finally let his legs release Fitz’s hips, Fitz’s softening cock slipping out of him as he settled on the ground.

“Mm, Bobbi is going to be so angry,” Fitz said, touching the most prominent bruise on Hunter’s shoulder where he’d bitten down. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Hunter replied. “I’m yours, too. She can’t dictate what you do to me when she’s not around.”

Fitz laughed quietly, and kissed him.

“You get to tell her that, then.”

Hunter nuzzled into Fitz’s neck, unwilling to let go and move from this spot just yet. They had all the time in the world here in their little boiler room hallway, naked and sated, the whole of time stretching out on either side of them.

“You should send that to the girls, see what trouble we can get up to when we get back home,” Fitz said. Hunter loved this man more than anything. 

He sent the video to their group chat, along with the message,  _ shame you didn’t find us in time. _

Bobbi sent back a video of Jemma writhing underneath her in their bedroom, shot from between Jemma’s legs as Bobbi ate her out slowly.

It was captioned  _ shame you’re missing out _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part two! Didn't mean to write a part two, but Fitz apparently felt left out! Part three will probably happen, focusing on Bobbi and Hunter <3  
> Come talk to me about Scis and Spies on [tumblr.](kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)
> 
> -k


End file.
